No Loitering
by ZombieBlinky
Summary: Atem, Mr. Screw up is lost in life without a purpose. What he needs is a friend, and not just any friend, he needs his other half. AtemxYugi Yaoi Threeshot Dedicated to The Second Coming
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. If I did, I suppose I'd be fighting over control with every fanfiction author. :) **

**Dedicated to The Second Coming. **

**

* * *

**No Loitering 

Or that's what the sign hanging above seventeen year old Atem Yami's head said.  
The teenager was promptly ignoring it, opting instead to twist his cigarette butt into the ground. He leaned against the wall directly beside the sign and closed his eyes.

Here he was a junior in high school and smoking all his troubles away. Atem pulled out his half-used box of smokes and lit himself another. He took a long drag, expelling the gas from his nostrils. His ruby eyes slide closed, relishing the addictive fumes on his tongue. Yeah, he was a fuck up. He had known it for a while. Did he care?

Hell no.

That's probably why he had gotten himself so screwed up to begin with. In all honesty, he had no reason to be the way he was. His life at home was anything but hard. Two married parents who loved each other, a nice house with two levels, a full refrigerator, and a neatly trimmed garden. He spat bitterly onto the hot cement and took a long draught from his beer. They were the perfect family. Atem almost crushed the flimsy tin can clutched in hand. Too bad they never saw each other. Yeah, wasn't it ironic?

He closed his eyes to fight back wave after wave of bitterness. Hell, he hadn't eaten dinner with his parents in two years. They worked overtime every night, only stopping in their busy schedule to make room for each other. Yet as glad as Atem was that his parents were still married and loved one another enough to keep their marriage going, he wondered if they could stop fucking each other like rabbits long enough to remember what their son looked like. He was lonely, and had been caring for himself ever since they moved from Egypt four years ago.

But he knew that wasn't the only cause for his steady decline. No, he hadn't actually minded being by him for the first three years, because up until then, Atem had a friend that he could confine in: Mahaad.

Mahaad had always helped Atem fight his loneliness by being his one true friend. Most people tended to stay away from the dark-haired youth because of his unusual looks. Strangely enough, he possessed completely blood red eyes, and that was what usually alienated most people. It wasn't normal to have even such a dangerous looking color in one's eyes; the light that reflected off of them seems to be swallowed in his dark orbs. He was an odd youth. Atem both knew and accepted this fact. He had also realized it was part of the reason his parents didn't see him more then a few seconds a day. He unnerved them. But for as long as he was alive, he didn't care what they thought of him. He always had Mahaad.

Atem's dark eyes narrowed as his suppressed agony for his friend re-surfaced. He closed them and kneaded his temples with his knuckles. He didn't want to remember that day. He tried not to, pushing the memory back to the farthest corner of his mind, using drugs and any other means necessary; but lately it had been treading to the surface.

_It was a January and very cold. It had reminded Atem of the desert nights he had spent bundled up. Mahaad, also from Egypt only smiled and laughed at his friend's discomfort. The two were waiting for the bus, because Mahaad's car was in the shop. They had been running late that day and of course, Mahaad being the sensible one was the one to suggest riding the big Twinkie. Sometimes, Atem wondered what would have happened if he had insisted on walking._

Mahaad had been forcefully pushed into incoming traffic by some fool in a hurry. Time seemed to stand still for Atem as he watched his one and only friend tumble to his death. So when the first splatters of blood smeared across his face, it was a moment that would remain etched in his heart as long as he lived. Even now, with his dark eyes stinging with unshed tears, Atem could see Mahaad's shocked face. It was sad and resigned, as though he had known this was the way he would die. He seemed to say to Atem, _'Don't blame yourself'._ But it was too late, he already did. With Mahaad's death, it all went down hill from there. It was one year later, and Atem couldn't see the end of his madness.

He crushed the tip of his cigarette into the ground. There was no use sucking on the cancer stick any longer if it was about to burn a hole in his fingers. Atem stood up fluidly and kicked aside the can of beer. The teenager watched idly as the amber liquid spilled out onto the pavement, a small hiss sounded with a thin stream of smoke that curled around his foot.

The roads were hot, not yet cooled from the setting sun. He was sixteen and already drowning his life in alcohol. He gave a bark of a laugh. What did he care? Things couldn't get much worse and if they did; Atem gladly welcomed the trouble.

The teenager took down the street at a trot; his hand rested on the butterfly knife strapped to his side. The knife was a friend that would never leave him, not willingly at least. His ruby eyes took in the rapidly darkening sky, by now the sun had set, for that Atem was grateful.

The worms of the world, yes even lower then himself, began to crawl out at this time and boy was Atem ever itching to step on a few. He continued to trek his way home, not even caring when he passed through hostile territory. As far as he was concerned, he was just walking down the streets he had been walking on for the last four years.

This was the same path he and Mahaad had walked together when the latter was alive; Atem had trouble letting go. He wasn't about to let some thugs scare him away. The gang members usually narrowed their eyes and scowled, but didn't do much else. Atem had earned himself a name in these parts, choosing not to join a gang but never taking orders from either side.

He was no man's lackey.

There was one of person though; who didn't share Atem's believe. It was just one person who wanted to be a part of the brainless, lackey gang. His name isn't important. The only thing that _was_ important about him was that he wanted to join a particular gang that very day Atem was walking by him.

"Shoot him." Was the cold order, and the fool raised his gun obediently.

Admission into this particular gang was free and very simple: Kill the first person outside of the gang that you see. Today, that person was Atem. The boy, barely fourteen needed to kill someone he had never met in cold blood. His finger squeezed the trigger, and he was surprised at how easy it clicked back.

It might have been his steady decline of sanity that made him do it, Atem couldn't be sure, but he found himself oblivious to the feeling that spread through his leg.

_I've been shot…_He noted, almost blearily. It had been sudden and silent, barely even noticeable. His assailant must have been using a silencer.

Oh yes did it hurt like a mother fucker, but the wonderful thing about it was… _He didn't care_. He was sick of this life, and all the things that had been promised to him. He was through, and it didn't matter to him anymore.

He was sick of being lonely. It got old after a while. Atem was blissfully unattached, a smile creeping on his face for the first time in a year. It was so _liberating, _a feeling of euphoria stole through him.

The bullet didn't hurt him, because the teenager's mind was too far gone to feel the pain.

If this was not dieing felt like, hell he should have jumped in front of a train long ago. It was such a solid, joyous-feeling, he didn't even mind his life's liquid oozing out of the gash on his thigh. Normally, that would have been something that would severely irritate him, but now he didn't care.

The fight had long disappeared from his blood-like orbs.

He had finally came to grips with a thought that had been plaguing him from the moment his parents began to abandon him.

He didn't matter.

He was dispensable.

His parents would probably be overjoyed to find their only son dead. Of course, he imagined that they'd parade around for a bit with a shattered look on their face, just to keep up the image of 'the perfect' family. _Maybe they'd go to church and lean on the shoulders of the ministry for a while_. He mused, his calm smile widening.

Another shot seared through his chest, bringing along all the glorious, wonderful and deadening pain Atem craved. The bullet was lodged an inch beneath his heart. It was over. He crashed to the ground, as though boneless.

The injured teen was feeling very tired, having lost too much blood for him two injuries to keep himself conscious. So sliding coal eyes shut, perhaps for the last time, Atem Yami drifted off into a black slumber.

**

* * *

Part one of three! Yeah, I don't normally like any amount of angst, but hey... Believe me it doesn't last! This was an idea I had for a while and I'm glad I finally got a chance to write it down! This will be a bit darker then anything else I've written I guess. I know that Yami isn't quite this emotionally stretched out, but I decided to pick on Yami after I saw his 'Honor, my Anti-Drug' thing on Youtube. Don't worry, he'll bounce back :). This was unbetated, so please excuse my shamefull grammer and spelling... :(. **

**Dedicated to The Second Coming! **

**Read and Review!**

(By the way. My computer is about to melt down completely and I'll be moving soon, so once I have everything unpacked and fixed you can expect an update.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm on a roll. Two updates in one day? C'mon, show me the love. I figured, hey. I have the next part of No Loitering written down, why not type it up? So here we are the next part!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh**

**Dedicated to the Second Coming**

**R&R**

* * *

A blood-shot eye creaked open in hazy confusion.

All he could see was white.

_'Am I dead?'_ He thought blearily.

His body was resting on something unusually soft. His red eye slide downward, to see what he was laying on, _'A cloud?' _

Atem shot straight up, surprised. He felt no pain in his legs, they were healed. The teenager lifted his shirt to see if he had just imagined the bullets ripping through him. There was no scarring left on his body.

It was as though it had never happened.

Slowly, Atem looked around.

His breathe caught in his throat.

He was in a beautiful city, made entirely out of gold. Each building rested upon a fluffy white could, -Atem was surprised they could hold that much weight.

"I'm either dead, or in heaven." He voiced out-loud. He winced when hearing his voice, it sounded dead and flat. He didn't like how he sounded at all. His crimson orbs slid shut. Was that how he sounded to everyone else?

"How clever, you caught on faster then the last person coming through here." A voice behind him said, amused. "But you're not quite dead yet."

Atem whirled around, not having expected anyone to answer him.

However, his eyes widened at what, or more specifically _who _he saw.

There, decked out in a purple robe that touched to the ground was Mahaad. Just not the Mahaad he remembered. This Mahaad had dark purple hair and dark green eyes. He carried a long purple staff, intricately designed, with a green gem embedded on the tip.

Atem gaped wordlessly, unable to do more then point and stare.

Mahaad smiled, "I see you're as talkative as ever." He said to the dumbstruck teenager.

This seemed to snap Atem out of whatever daze he was in, because he flung himself at the purple glad man, unable to control what he was doing.

"I'm sorry Mahaad! I should have done something!" He cried, clinging to his friend as though he were a life line. Atem repeated his apology, crying, 'Sorry, Sorry!' whenever he drew a breath from his dry tears.

"It's alright Mr. Yami, "The man soothed, "It was my time to go." Mahaad continued, "Atem, you still have time to live." Mahaad shook the smaller teenager gently, "It wasn't your time to go."

Atem felt it necessary to point out that he had been shot dead. "How is that an accident?" He demanded bitterly. "Are you saying I'm still alive?"

Mahaad nodded, chuckling at Atemu's sour expression. "What's wrong Atem?" He laughed. "You seem as though you're disappointed to be alive."

"I am." The broken teen only shook his head, his sobs dying in his throat. Mahaad's smile died down at once.

"Kill me." He begged softly. "Kill me if I'm not already dead."

Mahaad didn't reply.

"If this is a dream that I'll wake up from in the morning," Atem vowed, "I'll just kill myself then."

"Atem," Mahaad sat down with a frown. "If you were to die now, your soul would go straight to hell." He muttered. "You would never find solace in death, and you would be forever tormented by memories that would torture you past the brink of insanity."

Atem looked away, sitting down next to his friend. If he cared, he didn't show it. His tears had long since dried away.

"Do you know why?"

Atem shook his head.

"Because you've been wasting your life ever since I died." Mahaad said coldly. Noting Atemu's visible flinch, he sighed and looked into his dear friends solemn eyes. "Do you think I enjoy watching my best friend smoke, drink, pick fights, and get high?" He demanded softly.

Seeing the painted look in his friend's eyes, Atem looked away, unable to bear that he had caused his friend so much grief. "I'm always with you Atem." His voice echoed next to him.

Mahaad helped Atem stand up, and the latter was reminded of how many times Mahaad had to help him stand up when he was alive.

"I am _always_ with you." He placed a small glowing orb in Atem's hand and made him curl his tan fingers around it.

Almost instantly, a sharp burning pain began to creep through his digits. Atem didn't mind though, he placed all his trust with his dead friend.

"God wanted me to tell you something." Mahaad whispered. Atem's senses began to dim, and he had to strain to catch what the purple-clad man had to say. "You have someone waiting down on earth for you."

Atem fought to keep his eyes open, Mahaad only being a purple smudge against white.

"You don't know him yet, but when the time comes, he will appear before you, in dire need of your protection."

His hand felt like it was on fire, and tired crimson eyes glanced down at the appendage. Golden flames licked around his hand and slowly began to crawl up his arm.

"Mahaad..." He said with a sleepy smile. "I'm on fire..."

"Yes you are Atem." Mahaad said with a grin Atem couldn't see, "That is your light connecting to you."

"Your light will come to you."

And then Atem saw white.

* * *

Jerking awake, Atem yelped in pain. The cigarette he had been smoking earlier was burning his fingers. He dropped it to the ground and quickly snuffed it out.

He looked around, confused with his surroundings.

The _**No Loitering **_sign hung above his head, innocently displaying its message to the baffled teenager.

Had it all been a dream?

He moved to get up, his muscles cramped and screaming in pain from sitting crunched up for so long. He had fallen asleep on the streets.

Not very safe.

Nor Legal.

As the teenager stretched, he noticed something lying next to his feet that hadn't been there before.

A card.

Frowning, he bent to pick it up. Fingers slid over the picture, numb. He almost dropped it in shock when he saw the image.

A man, dressed head to toe in purple, with green eyes and matching purple hair was on the card. He was called the Dark Magician.

_Mahaad. _

He quickly lifted his shirt to check for wounds. What he saw there made him reel backwards in shock. There, on his chest was a small, clean, white circle.

A bullet wound.

Even quicker then before, Atem lifted the leg of his pants to check for an injury he knew would be there. Another healed bullet wound was what he found.

It was as though he had those injuries several years ago, but the shouts he was beginning to hear in the distance proved otherwise.

Atem, deciding he had enough creepy, near death experiences for one day voted for an immediate evacuation.

He pocketed the card, feeling the faintest of chills.

It was time he headed home.

* * *

Atem Yami had made a complete turn around in just one year. Impressive to say the least, but he had always been smart.

He carried the card of his friend around him everywhere, occasionally pulling it out to ask it a question. This often gave him weird looks, but no one ever voiced how odd they thought this was. Atem was still Atem, no matter how much of a turn around he had made, and he still scared many people.

The image of Mahaad never moved, but sometimes, Atem swore he could hear his friend laugh.

Often, Atem would ask the card when his promised 'light' would come; only to receive more laughter for his troubles. This would usually leave the red eyed teenager in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

And it was one of those days.

Meaning it was a Monday morning where he had to go to school.

For Atem, this was his personal hell on earth. There were more drugs, sex in the bathrooms, and fights in a school then there seemed to be on the streets. All of this served as a constant reminder to what he had been doing with his life.

His was trying to make it to his first period class, ignoring all the hot student bodies around him that made his feeling of claustrophobia heighten. Being around these many people made him want to lose control and go on a killing spree.

He sighed and took his place in a steadily moving line to get into his classroom. The hallways seemed to be more packed then usual, Atem guessed there was a fight somewhere. With his luck, it was probably right in front of his classroom.

Atem scowled, weaving through the crowd of people. One particular student in front of him seemed to enjoy taking his sweet time obstructing the hallway by playing a long game of tonsil hockey with his girlfriend.

The tri-haired youth rapped his finger against the skull of the boy, "Can you hurry up or get a room?" He demanded, shoving past them.

The kid, seeing who it was that made the order, quailed under the crimson gaze of Atem. It was strange, Atem noted, that all of the weaker underclassmen who he had dedicated most of his time to protecting, all seemed to be terrified of him. This teenager seemed to recognize him as a monster and quickly scurried off, his girlfriend in tow.

Well, considering what type of person he was a year ago, he couldn't really blame them for shitting their pants whenever they saw him.

Atem sighed and inched a bit closer to his objective. His classroom was only a few feet more and he'd be at the door. Suddenly one of the students in front of him stopped, causing Atem to crash into her.

"Oh, sorry," He apologized, holding out a hand to help her up. Instead she cringed away from his hand and got up on her own. Shooting him a dirty look, she scampered away to the girls' bathroom.

_'Probably to gossip to all her friends about how I just tried to molest her' _Atem thought savagely.

He didn't hold it against her though, human's weren't the most trusting race there was, so it'd be a while before he could earn it back from the student's at Domino High.

But trust or no trust, he was getting fed up from waiting in this molasses moving line. He couldn't even begin to describe his frustration when the line stopped moving _again. _Apparently, there was something, or rather _someone _who was the cause of the traffic jam, and Atem had a feeling he knew who it was.

Atem, being Atem did the one the a person with his short of a patience would do in his situation: Shove to the front of the line to see who the hell was obstructing the tiny hallways like a clogged artery.

Three people stood huddled around something in a semi-circle. The biggest and ugliest of the brutes, Atem recognized to be Ushio, a real thug.

They were laughing and jeering. Occasionally one of them would kick a foot out at the thing in the middle, causing the other two teenagers to wet themselves with raucous laughter.

"What's going on here gentlemen?" Atem questioned politely as soon as he made his way to Ushio's side. They all froze upon hearing Atem's voice; none of them had heard his approach.

"Nothing's up Yami," The teenager in the middle spat. You could almost feel the acid that was burned into the words with hatred. Atem barely flinched, and instead gave the center stooge a vampire smile.

"That so?" He asked skeptically. He leaned over Ushio's shoulder to peer at the object that had kept their pea brains entertained for so long, "Because it looked like you guys were-..." His breathe caught in his throat, stopping his words prematurely. His ruby eyes darkened and widened, his pupils contracting with barely suppressed rage.

There before him in a crumpled, bloody mess, was a boy so strikingly beautiful, Atem felt all of his brain activity halt. He could have sworn he had died, gone to heaven and just seen an angel.

But a few things prove to him that he wasn't in heaven. One, school would never have a place in heaven, two, Ushio wouldn't be in heaven, and three, the broken angel before him wouldn't bleed.

Because angels couldn't bleed, could they? And if they could, it would be the worst sin one could commit to draw an angel's blood.

The being before him was an exotic beauty, with black hair that faded to red locks, and stubborn blond bangs that fell over large, closed eyes. He lay curled in a small puddle of his own blood, seemingly trying to have made himself as small as possible so there would be less of a surface area to be beaten.

Atem pushed between the men, slowly piecing together what had happened to the boy. "What have you done?" He whispered. Crimson eyes met Ushio's black, and Atem could find not a shred of guilt.

Just knowing that Ushio felt nothing; made Atem feel as though he had just gone mad with anger, "What have you done?" He repeated, finding his control slipping away like water cupped in his hand.

"We just had a little help," Ushio smirked.

He didn't know why this boy he didn't even know was making him feel like this, but he didn't care.

He had this feeling before.

Seconds before he had been shot, he had felt so unresponsive to the world, he hadn't cared that he was about to die.

But this was slightly different.

He didn't find himself caring about anything; hell, he didn't even care about himself at that moment.

He cared only for the boy who was so brutally injured.

The only rational thought he had was to hurt Ushio and the other teenagers badly, possibly even kill them.

Atem's eyes were now ruby slits, "Excuse me Ushio, but I think I'm going to take him to the clinic before I have to go down on all of your asses." Atem's nose wrinkled in disgust, "You three aren't worth my time." He said coldly. He kept his eyes trained on the three bullies before scooping the fragile boy in his arms.

He wouldn't put hitting him while he had his back turned past Ushio, so he proceeded cautiously.

The boy's frame was very small, and an odd jolt spread through Atem upon contact. He found it wasn't unpleasant, so he cradled him closer to his chest.

The students seeming to come to grips with the situation, parted like the Red Sea and allowed Atem and the poor boy to pass to the clinic without being questioned.

* * *

**Well, there's that. Another chapter completed and done. Just one more to go and No Loitering will be completed. This chapter was once again unbetated, (prepares for the attacks that are sure to come) so please don't kill me too badly!**

So this chapter wasn't quite as dark and angsty as the last one. :) Although I do love driving Atem crazy with rage. I even made this chapter a bit longer!

Come on people, show me the love! TWO updates in ONE day! dances Who's good? I'm good! Who's good!? I aaaaam!!!

So yeah, A War of Hearts has been updated. I'll be preparing for the rest of my move now.

The reason why i'm not updating this weekend, is because i'm going to be goooooooooooone! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I know it's been a while since I updated this. Between struggles of completely unpacking, updating A War of Hearts –which is my priority, and the new difficulties of school, No Loitering had been pushed to the side. Amazingly, I sat down on the computer, glared at the document and buckled down to finish writing this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Please Read, Review, and try to enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem brushed the nurse aside, gently setting his beautiful load on the sterile cot. The papers barely seemed to crinkly against the boy's slight weight, this worried Atem.

"Excuse me Mr. Yami," The nurse bustled past him. She began to check the boy's various cuts and wound, clucking her tongue in disapproval the whole time, "My my, not even his first day and he's already getting picked on!" Her blue eyes were fixed on the porcelain angel. "I should have foreseen this." She muttered, dragging her first-aid kit out from under her desk. Her name plate read Isis Ishtar.

"Did you do this to him?" Isis asked frankly.

Appalled, Atem denied her question, vehemently and more defensibly then intended. Isis only smiled, "I figured as much." She brushed aside a lock of the boy's blonde hair and began applying rubbing alcohol to a shallow cut. "His name is Yugi Mouto." She added softly, "It's his first day here."

Atem's red eye widened at the name. Just hearing it sent a strange feeling coursing through his veins, almost like fire. "Yugi..." He repeated quietly, testing the name on his tongue. It seemed perfect, so he said it again. "Yugi..." He smiled.

Isis looked pleased, "Well Atem, It looks as though our friend here will be fine, so you can go back to class." She laughed at the expression that crossed Atem's face when she said he had to leave. Isis looked regretfully at the red eyed teenager. "Sorry, I know you want to stay, but it's not allowed." 

Atem bit the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from shouting curses at the kind nurse. She was probably the only person in the entire school who didn't hate him. "It's alright." He ground out, even though he didn't really mean it.

Isis saw through his bluff, but smiled gratefully none-the-less, "Do you need a pass?" He shook his head. The urge not to leave was evident in the way he moved.

"I have Professor Shadi next; he wouldn't care if I had an excuse written by the ruler of the free world if I'm late." Isis smiled appreciatively. "Now now, Shadi isn't that bad." Atem only snorted. "Right." Grudgingly, he waved good bye to the nurse. She assured him, he'd be the first to know when the boy named 'Yugi' would wake up.

Although Isis said this sincerely, it did little to curb Atem's strong urge to stay by the boy's side. Feeling a bit more confused then when he woke up that morning, Atem left the infirmary with more emotions swirling inside him then he thought was possible.

Although he didn't know what was up with himself personally, he did know one thing. The boy's name: Yugi.

His light.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amethyst eyes creaked open blearily. Seventeen year old Yugi Mouto had not had a good day so far. First he had woken up late, so he didn't have time to eat breakfast. He ran to school –having missed the bus, and his grandpa being unable to drive him. He had registered to the school already, but he was late anyway.

After getting a lecture from his teacher and a lot of weird stares from his classmates –none of which felt inclined to talk to him, obviously preferring to stare at him like he was some sort of carnival freak; he decided today would be filed under the category of 'really crappy days'. As if none of that had been bad enough, he had already begun to attract a bad crowd.

Bullies usually seemed to gravitate towards people who were A.) Smaller then themselves, B.) Were alone or C.) Looked different from the rest of the school. Unfortunately for Yugi, he happened to fall under all three categories, none of which he had found pleasant in his seventeen years of life.

He closed his eyes and attempted to recount just what had happened to him. He had obviously gotten beaten up. Apparently by some nine-foot tall, gorilla of a teenager. Yugi sighed, getting smeared had never been a personal hobby of Yugi's, but he seemed to be making a habit out of it. Not surprisingly, Yugi had transferred to a different school to get away from constantly being picked on. It didn't look as though anything was going to change in Domino.

He rubbed a sore spot on the back of his scalp and winced. Judging from the tenderness, Yugi felt it safe to assume he had hit his head pretty hard. Bow in wonder at his astounding observations.

Yugi sat up and frowned. Of all places, he was in the nurses' office, 'Maybe someone took me here.' He dismissed the thought almost as soon as he had come up with it. He just moved here, therefore had no friends, so why would anyone bother helping some strange looking kid they've never met before?

And as depressing as his reasoning was, it was true.

Yugi slowly turned his head, trying not to aggravate the wounds he had received on his face and neck. "Ow," He winced. When touching his bandaged head, a cut on his temple throbbed angrily, "Better not do that again." He muttered.

"No," An amused voice agreed, "It's not every day you go about getting as brutalized as you did today." When Yugi winced this time, it wasn't because of his wounds. It was because of the irony behind the words. He _did _get beaten up frequently.

"Uh... how did I get here..?" He asked uncomfortably. Yugi was surprised when he saw the nurse get up from her seat. "Hey, you were the lady who registered me a week ago." He said, recognition coloring his tone.

"Yes I am Mr. Mouto." The nurse said with a kind smile, "Isis Ishtar at your service. You may call me Isis."

"Okay Ms. Isis." Yugi said.

"Just Isis." She corrected.

"Isis." He echoed.

"Good."

A heavy silence fell over the two as Isis got up to check on Yugi's cuts. Yugi shifted uncomfortably on the cot, the crinkly paper making more noise in the silent room then he thought possible. "Uhm... You never answered my question." He said sheepishly.

Blue eyes looked up at Yugi in comprehension. "You mean you want to know how you got here." She confirmed. Yugi was under the impression that this woman didn't answer any question unless it was asked directly. He nodded.

"A boy named Atem Yami brought you here." She said slowly, "That was very surprising in itself." Amethyst eyes seemed to widen in confusion.

"Why is that?" He asked.

Isis pushed black hair out of her face before she unwrapped the gauze binding Yugi's head. She went about cleaning Yugi's cuts, carefully wrapping a clean strip back around his head. "He's a bit anti-social" She admitted. "People classify him as the school thug."

Yugi's eyes widened in alarm as his hand flew up to his head. "Was he the one who-?"

"Beat you up? No." Isis swatted Yugi's hand away from his injury. "He stopped the real thugs from beating you to death." Yugi frowned in misunderstanding.

"But why?" He whispered, "Why would he help?"

Isis smiled. "Because he's like that."

Yugi blinked at her words and stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" Isis asked sternly. "To class" He replied. Her look seemed to constitute no argument in the matter, so he turned his bambi like eyes to her. "Please?" He asked softly, "I want to finish my first day..."

Truthfully, he just wanted to go back home and crawl under his covers. Never again to return to this accursed high school, but strangely enough, he wanted to see the teenager who helped him. This Atem person...

Unable to fight against Yugi's pleading eyes, Isis sighed in frustration before conceding. "Are you absolutely serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack," Yugi responded excitedly. The corner of Isis' mouth twitched into a half-smile. "Then go." She said exasperated. The violet eyed teenager jumped in excitement and smiled wildly. "Thank you Ms. Isis!" He cheered before running out.

"It's Isis!" She shouted back, but Yugi had already gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Atem sat in science, reciting the double think from the book 1984. "'War is Peace, Freedom is Slavery, Ignorance is Strength,' Jesus these people make no sense..." He muttered, setting the book down. He pulled out his Genetics notebook and began to flip through the pages lazily.

Professor Shadi currently had the students working on partner assignments, and as usual –Atem worked by himself. Atem was relieved of course, because every student in this class seemed to have less brain functions then a dead body that was set with Rigor Mortis.

_Mitosis, Meiosis, LH, FSH, Female Reproductive System, Male Reproductive System._ He mentally cringed at all the cut-away images. It was honestly no wonder that he was gay.

The door opened, with a clatter was slammed shut. Ushio marched into the room late –a hush falling around the shoulders of the students like a blanket. He took his seat next to Atem, the latter barely looking up from his book to acknowledge the giant's presence.

"Aw, is the big-bad Yami angry?" Ushio sneered upon his arrival. He straightened his back to make himself look as though he took up more room, puffing out his chest as he did so.

"You know Ushio; Steroids make your dick small." Atem replied nonchalantly, not so much as glancing away from the page. From his peripheral view, Atem watched Ushio's face turn a new shade of purple with keen fascination.

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

Cue eye roll. Atem played innocent, before shoving the Genetics book under the giant's nose. "Oh, just about a couple hundred brilliant scientist."

Ushio's eyes crossed in the effort it took for him to focus on the pages in front of him. By the time he had a good look; Aten had snatched the book away.

"Sorry" He apologized, "I forgot you didn't know how to read."

If Ushio wasn't angry before, he was definantly pissed off now. He had sat next to Atem in the attempt to rile some sort of emotion out of the stoic boy, but all he had gotten for his trouble were jabs below the belt. Not that any –or most of it was true...

He took a massive hand and smoothed it through his black hair, giving it a mussed fly-away look, "So Atem..." He began, looking to distract the boy away from the topic of his shriveling tentacles, "How's our little_ friend_ doing?"

Ushio noted with some satisfaction that Atem's tan hand seemed to tighten around the cover of his book fractionally. Delighted that he had hit a nerve, he decided to poke at it a couple of times to see if he could get a rise out of the tri-haired teenager. "What's wrong Yami? Remembering how the kid looked like? A freak huh?" He bent closer to Atem's ear and hissed, "Just like you..."

Fiery crimson eyes snapped to glare at Ushio's mean orbs. "Watch it." He growled, setting the book down onto the black painted table. The black top might have been fire-proof, but even its protective coating wouldn't be able to protect itself from Atem's anger.

Ushio grinned with mirth, "And what are you going to do about it!? Fight me?" He laughed boisterously, as if that was the funniest idea he had ever thought of.

Atem hadn't been in a fight for a while, so he wasn't sure how he'd fare in a fight against Ushio.

Unnoticed by the two of them, the door opened, revealing the timid figure of Yugi. Quietly, he introduced himself to the teacher –who waved vaguely for Yugi to take a seat wherever he wanted. His violet eyes were riveted on a boy sitting on the center row.

He was of average height. With smooth bronze skin that flowed effortlessly over lean muscles. Blond bangs framed a sculpted face, hiding crimson eyes behind the curtain of gold.

Yugi felt the breathe catch in his throat and his chest constrict. _Breathe..._ He reminded himself. Almost immediately, his heart fluttered happily in his chest.

Gulping breathes of air; he refocused his gaze on teenager in front of him. He blushed at the intense gaze of the crimson eyed teen; glad that it wasn't directed at him. Yugi looked at the person lucky enough to be the subject of his stare. He instantly regretted the action.

Fear flooded through his stomach, a terrified squeak escaping through his parted lips. Recognition lit his wide eyes, and Yugi felt his head give a painful throb.

The teenager with the red eyes was in a glaring contest with the one who had beaten Yugi to a pulp. Yugi swallowed a whimper and backed away slowly, accidentally hitting the elbow of the person behind him. To his horror, they dropped their books and folders on the ground, cursing loudly. "Hey! Watch it!"

"S-sorry..." Yugi said faintly. He bent down to help the student pick up his dropped binders, now aware that every single pair of eyes were now directed at him. After helping, Yugi made it a point to stand back up, his head bowed.

Terrified, embarrassed and blushing, Yugi was all too aware of the heated gaze being sent his way. Shyly, he looked up to meet the most enthralling set of cerise eyes he had ever seen.

Completely in awe of the beautiful pair of rubies in front of him, Yugi didn't notice the blow coming before it was too late.

Ushio grabbed Yugi by the scruff of his neck, invoking a small protest from the smaller boy. "Well lookie here Atem, I think I've just found the freak!" Yugi stopped his struggles as soon as the name had left Ushio's mouth. _Atem, as in Atem Yami?_

_THAT was Atem!?_

"Put Yugi down Ushio." Atem ordered in a commanding tone. Yugi was surprised at the deep texture of the teenager's voice. Even his plain name, Yugi –sounded so regal when it came from Atem's lips. He didn't even bother to question how Atem knew his name.

"I don't think I will." Ushio sneered, giving Yugi's form a slight shake. The abused teenager gave a startled cry, his eyes widening in fear. 

"Please... stop." Yugi said softly, his voice barely carrying to Atem's ears. Ushio only gave a bark of laughter. "Look at this pansy! He's about to wet his pants!" He lifted Yugi into the air and shook him like a rag doll. The class erupted into peals of laughter. Yugi was horrified.

"'_Why can't we be friends?'_" Yugi tried to sound brave, but his voice cracked, tears of humiliation burned his eyes.

Atem cracked his knuckles, his eyes narrowed to crimson slits. He didn't like Yugi being made fun of. Why he was still in school in his condition, Atem didn't know. He gave a hiss of anger when he saw Ushio give Yugi a rough jerk.

He tossed Yugi to the ground roughly. The poor boy gave a soft cry as he rolled his ankle. A couple of students gave out jeering laughs. Humiliated, the boy kept his head bowed. Silently, he searched for a way to escape from their burning stares, and more importantly –salvage the few remains of dignity he owned before he burst into tears.

"Watch the little freak go!" Ushio laughed cruelly, his mean black eyes never deviating from Yugi attempt to stand up. Unable to move without aid, Yugi tried to crawl away –only managing to duck under a table to escape the greedy eyes of his classmates.

Atem felt disgusted that he was watching this. He did nothing to help whom he believed to be his precious light; it sickened him.

Soft sobs racked through the Yugi's slight frame. He just wanted to be accepted. Just once, he wanted someone to help him stand up when a bully like Ushio knocked him down.

He had thought, _no _he had dared to hope that Atem would be different. Since he helped a person like Yugi, he hoped that perhaps he'd stick up for him. But apparently he was wrong.

He thought Yugi was a freak.

Tear tracks ran down the sides of his cheeks, terrified orbs following the thick combat boots Ushio wore. They paused, then with an arrogant gaunt, made their way to the table where Yugi was crouched under. Fear shot through Yugi. 

_Please. _Yugi silently begged, _Please... Just spare me from any further humiliation... _He stifled a sob, hoping that Ushio would just pass him.

"Look at this!" Came Ushio's crowing voice from just above the science table, "It looks like the little baby wants to play hide and seek!" 

Yugi could hear more raucous laughter. He silently wondered why he didn't just go home when he had the chance. He could have avoided this type of public torment for at least a day.

Just when Yugi was about to resign himself to his fate, a muffled shout caught his attention. An angered roar shattered through the silent classroom, and Yugi felt his heart stop. Surprised, he saw Ushio's boots leave the floor, only for Ushio himself to connect back with the tile seconds later.

Two legs straddled the giant's waist, a fist that was wrapped in what appeared to be a buckled choker. It was what Yugi recognized to be a make-shift version of brass knuckles. The tan fist connected to Ushio's jaw, and Yugi could just make out the torso of the bullies' assailant.

_Is that...? No way..._

Atem Yami had snapped. When Ushio had made a move to drag his poor angel out from underneath his only safe haven, he sprung. He didn't notice when he unbuckled his choker. Nor did he care. His only thought was to hurt the person who was hurting Yugi.

"Shut up!" He roared punching Ushio in what one might call a face. "Shut up!" He shouted again. His crimson eyes dark with anger, "What the hell is wrong with you people!?" This time he yelled at the students who had laughed at Yugi. All was silent.

Professor Shadi pulled out a newspaper and flipped to the funnies, "Garfield. You funny little cat..."

Ushio struggled to get away from Atem, but a swift pop to the jaw solved that problem. "Simmer down lard head; I'm not through with you yet." He hissed, grabbing a fistful of Ushio's hair and dragging it up to eyelevel. "You. Will. Apologize." He snarled, enunciating each word. With a jerk, he made Ushio's head turn to Yugi's spot under the table.

Yugi was scared. Ushio's face was now a bloody mess; no longer resembling the bully who had been terrorizing Yugi. The giant opened his mouth, a loose tooth dangling from its roots.

"NOW!" Atem hollered. His deep voice was the only thing that punctured the silent room –besides the occasional flip of paper from Professor Shadi. 

"Ssh," Shadi put a tan finger to his lips, his eyes never lifting from his peanuts comic. Atem grunted an apology. Cerise eyes keeping a firm hold over Ushio's vulnerable position. "_Now..._" He hissed, this time more quietly. He somehow managed to sound twice as threatening with his voice lowered. Not an easy feat. 

"S-sorry..." Ushio coughed, grimacing as he tried to speak through swollen lips.

Yugi only whimpered. Wide violet eyes watched as Atem dropped Ushio's head back on the tiled floor. Atem stood up, dragging the bully as he went and dumped him back into his chair. Almost cheerfully, Atem patted Ushio's cheek –a smirk evident on his face, "Remember not to piss me off kids." He warned happily.

The smile dropped from his face almost immediately, remembering what had made him snap so badly in the first place. Quietly, he sunk to his knees and crawled under the table next to Yugi. The boy stared at him with wide, fearful eyes; Atem cursed himself for losing control like he did. Reaching out softly, he touched the boy's shoulder. Yugi flinched away, obviously afraid that he would receive the same treatment as Ushio. Atem noted that even this gentle motion seemed to frighten the youth, so he put both hands up in a small gesture of surrender.

Cautiously, obviously, he put his hand on top of Yugi's, smiling softly at the boy's soft skin. This time Yugi didn't flinch away. In fact, almost nervously, the teenager's pale fingers curled around Atem's. A tiny smile worked its way on Yugi's face. Atem felt his heart leap to his throat. It was as if every sin he had committed before in the past had been wiped away. _Just because he let this angel smile... _

Slow tears kept running down Yugi's cheeks. He made no attempt to brush them away; Atem had his free hand cupped around his chin to catch the falling drops. Atem didn't tell Yugi everything was going to be alright; he couldn't promise his light a perfect life. Nor did Yugi expect him to. Atem didn't say anything, he didn't promise anything, or make any motion to comfort him –other then to hold his hand and catch his tears.

Atem sat next to Yugi. Under that cramped table they crouched –until Yugi's pain dried away and the bell rang. Atem looked the younger teenager in his expressive eyes, smiling softly and never speaking. Yugi's heart fluttered wildly in his chest at these simple gestures. Strangely enough, he didn't want his tears to end. Because he knew once they did, he wouldn't get to hold Atem's hand anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two months since Atem went postal in the science classroom. After that time, the two had become friends joined at the hip. Even though they only had two classes together, they somehow managed to see each other between every class change and lunch. They were connected tightly to one another; they shared a bond so powerful –even if they didn't know it themselves.

Atem sat on the sidewalk, Yugi's form cradled against his chest. The _**No Loitering **_sign hung above his head, displaying its message –that was as always, ignored. Atem brushed a golden lock of hair out of his light's face, joy etched on his features. Yugi had fallen asleep when the two of them were walking home after staying after school late (they were helping with a school play –Yugi had dragged Atem along just for the hell of it). Atem thought it was a bit eerie that the amethyst eyed boy had chosen this spot to get tired.

He pulled a stick of gum from his pocket and chewed on it with a vengeance. It was something he used to allow himself to quit smoking. Now he just chewed it whenever he needed something to distract himself.

The card of Mahaad hung limply in his hand, the image as immobile as always. Atem wished, not for the first time that it would speak. And maybe just once, bestow upon Atem just a little bit of the wisdom that he himself lacked.

Like now, with Yugi's head pillowed in his lap, he couldn't explain why a smile crept upon his face. Nor why his heart seemed to flutter in anticipation of the time when Yugi would open his expressive eyes. He wasn't a person who believed in love at first sight, but how else could he describe the feeling coursing through him? It had been two months, and through each second, each hour, each day, and each week; the feeling had gotten stronger.

There were very few people Atem liked, even fewer people who he didn't _hate. _Why was this boy so different? Atem looked at the card in his hand, mentally begging it for an answer. _Is he my light? _The answer was more then obvious.

Yugi stirred on his lap, a smile curved onto the teenager's full lips. Atem lowered his head, imagining how it would feel to have those kissable lips moving against his –and shook his head. He shouldn't think like that. Not when Yugi lay there on him, _molding perfectly against him, so obliviously attractive. _No-no-no! He was _not _going to think of Yugi like that when the teenager laying there defenseless.

A smiled crept onto his face, his hand absently stroking Yugi's cheek. The boy absently leaned into his touch, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Atem. Atem sat there until the sun began to set. Ever since his assault a year ago, he never stayed out after dark. Standing up swiftly, he scooped his light in his arms. He shook Yugi gently, prodding the young cheek. A soft mewl of protest escaped the teenager. Atem relentlessly continued his poking assault. 

Slowly irritated eyes opened, glaring half heartily at Atem. "What?" Yugi asked, rubbing the sleep away. Atem smiled at his expression and pointed up at the _**No Loitering **_sign.

"I trust you can read..?"

"I'm fairly good at it." Yugi yawned, nuzzling closer to Atem. The blush on Atem's face went unnoticed by Yugi, "But truthfully, I'm always surprised that _you_ can." Atem scowled, "And what makes you say that?"

"You don't seem like the type that'd read." He giggled

Atem expelled a huff of air. If that's how Yugi wanted to play, he'd just have to prove how literate he was. Shifting Yugi, Atem struck a dramatic pose, "'My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late!'" Yugi was dumbstruck.

"No way..." He murmured, awed.

Atem smirked, "Yes way."

"You know _Shakespeare_?!" Yugi demanded. A cute pout drew itself across his angelic features. Atem was mesmerized. "Well..." He struggled to find his train of thought, "Apparently, so do you..."

Yugi flashed him a radiant smile. He rubbed the last traces of sleep from his amethyst eyes. "So why did you wake me up?"

"Because sleeping on the streets is dangerous." Atem scolded, "You could be jumped, robbed, stabbed, shot, raped, or even killed."

"..."

Yugi gave him a weird look and Atem suddenly felt very self-conscious, "It could happen!" He defended. Yugi didn't look away from Atem. "What?!" He snapped, "What are you staring at me like that for?"

Yugi frowned, "This is going to sound weird... so don't take it the wrong way, okay Atem?" At these words, Atem became wary. "Okay..." He said cautiously.

Yugi took a deep breathe and shuddered. His pale cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink. Atem felt mouth go dry; swallowing to remoisten his tongue. He resisted the urge to take Yugi back into his arms and ravish the teenager against the brick wall behind him.

"Are you gay?"

An expression of pure shock crossed Atem's face. He gaped wordlessly, unable to throw together a sentence. Yugi, misreading Atem's silence as anger quickly began to apologize. "I-I'm sorry! It was stupid of me to ask... r-really!" He looked at Atem with pleading eyes, "Please don't be angry..." He begged softly. "I-I just had a dream...a-and... I thought that..." He trailed off, embarrassed.

Atem quickly got over his surprise and pulled himself together. "Dream?" He asked, "About what?"

Once again, Yugi's cheeks began to flare. Atem's eyes widened. He leaned close to Yugi's ear and whispered with a tone of conspiracy, "Was it... you know... one of _those _dreams?"

If Yugi wasn't red before, he was certainly a flaming shade of crimson now, his face matching the darkest shade of Atem's eyes. "N-no!" He stuttered, even more embarrassed. Perhaps it was with the close proximity of Atem's face, the older couldn't be sure.

"Then what about?" Atem asked. He straightened back up, a feeling of foreboding settling on his shoulders. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like Yugi's answer. The card of Mahaad was still in his hand, and strangely enough, Yugi's eyes seemed to be wide and riveted on it.

"What's that?" He demanded, holding his hand out for the card.

Even though Atem trusted Yugi with his life, he was hesitant about letting the younger see Mahaad. Yugi's expression didn't change; in fact he sort of looked desperate. Reluctantly, he handed the card over to Yugi who took it in his hands gently.

"This..." He whispered, "This card..." 

"It's a duel monster card... that I found..." Atem lied. He didn't want to tell Yugi the truth. Which was incredibly unbelievable.

"Did you really...?" Yugi asked sternly. Atem felt as though his lie had been seen through. He just shrugged noncommittally. "Keh..." Yugi sighed. A wide smile lit his face; it was as if he had realized something very important. He returned the card of Mahaad to Atem and –to the crimson teenager's utter surprise... kissed him on the cheek.

Cheeks burning, Atem could only stare at Yugi with his mouth agape."Someone looks like a fish out of water," Yugi said mischievously. He grabbed Atem's hand in his own, once again startling the older teenager with his boldness. "Hey... Ateeeeem..." Large bambi eyes fixed themselves onto their target: specifically Atem.

Uh Oh. Yugi wanted something.

And Yugi was going to get it.

"What..?" Atem mumbled, not even bothering to fight the numbing power of need. His thoughts were elsewhere, still scrambling to recover after the chaste kiss Yugi had given him. They were so soft and gentle... Now Atem ached more then ever to feel them moving against him. He shook his head clear of those thoughts, Yugi was trying to catch his attention.

"Can I see where you live?"

Atem's mind plunged to the gutter and promptly got eaten by an alligator.

"W-what?!" Yugi? At his house? ...His parents would (most likely) not be home... Atem doubted that he'd be able to restrain himself from ravaging Yugi's body in the confines of his room. He already had too much trouble in a public setting. "Uh... I don't think so..."

Yugi pouted, unrelenting. "Please?" He begged, "Lets go on an adventure!""My house doesn't count as an adventure." Atem shot back dryly. He wheeled around, taking the route to Yugi's house. He planned to walk his light home with no questions asked, but a small hand tugging on his stopped him in his tracks.

"Please?" Yugi asked softly. Almost desperately.

Atem tried, oh yes, did he try not to fall victim to Yugi's warm eyes. But almost immediately, he felt his will power crumble, and he conceded. "Only for a minute..." He muttered.

Yugi smiled brilliantly, and he clasped the older teenager's hand. Their fingers wove together, identical blushes dusting over their cheeks.

Atem groaned, fully aware of the strain he was subjecting himself to. He doubted he could be alone with his beautiful untouched light without thoroughly molesting him. He gave a heavy sigh as he allowed Yugi to drag him to his house. This was going to be an incredibly difficult evening. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two sides of light and dark had entered Atem's house, soft music drifted to the yami's sensitive ears. _Jerry Rivera? _He thought idly.

He kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket and motioned for Yugi to follow him. He led the light down a wide, bare hallway. Yugi noticed that no pictures hung from the walls, almost no personality from the parents were reflected onto the house. 

"Where's that music coming from?" Atem muttered, opening several doors and peering inside. Yugi laughed when Atem stumbled backwards, a cat leaping out from a room and clawing the teenager across the face.

"What the hell?!" Atem shouted, slapping a hand to his injuries, "When the _hell _did we get a fucking _cat!?" _He swore violently and rubbed blood from his cheek. Yugi smothered a small laugh behind his hand, as he approached the frightened cat.

"Come here kitty," He cooed, coaxing it to come closer with a wiggling finger. The cat looked at Yugi with wide green eyes and approached him. It batted shyly at his finger before stiffening and running away. Yugi laughed and turned towards Atem. "You scared him."

Atem looked insulted. "_I _scared him?" He demanded, glaring angrily at the cat's retreating back, "I'm not the one with claws and fangs!"

Yugi smiled vaguely and stood up. "You don't need claws and fangs to be scary Atem." He said softly.

Crimson eyes widened at his light's tone. He tilted his head to the side and frowned. "Do I scare you?" He asked quietly. Yugi's eye twitched, taking a distracted step away from Atem. He nodded.

"How?" Atem frowned.

"Because..." Yugi closed the difference between the two of the teenagers and shyly looked up at Atem. "When you look at me like that... I get scared..."

Atem was startlingly aware that Yugi was mere inches from his face. All he had to do was bend his head down and close the distance... He restrained himself. "Look at you in what way? Why do I scare you?" He breathed. Atem's thoughts were foggy with the close proximity Yugi brought.

Yugi smiled, his face edging closer to Atem's. He could feel the elder's breath ghosting over his features, comforting him. "Because I don't want you to... leave me..." He managed to choke out.

Yugi's words penetrated the fog in Atem's mind like an arrow. "Leave you?" He gasped, "Why would I- ?"

"Because of this..." Yugi whispered urgently. He pressed his lips against Atem's, a hesitant urge in his kiss. The gears in Atem's mind froze; than began to slowly move as Yugi pulled away. "I-I'm sorry Atem..." He apologized sadly, "I...I shouldn't have..." He looked down in shame. Tears of rejection began to gather on the corners of Yugi's dark lashes. "I-I..." His face became flushed, "I'm sorry..." He said quietly, "but I love you..."

Atem almost slapped himself right there on the spot. His heart reacted violently, throwing itself against his chest. He could hardly dare himself to believe that Yugi just kissed him. Willingly. Without Atem having to ravage him first. This was almost too good to be true.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around a distraught Yugi, his chin resting on the crook of the boy's neck. "You asked me earlier if I was gay." He muttered. His mouth twisted into a smirk, "The answer is 'Yes.'"

Amethyst eyes widened in shock, also unwilling to believe what Atem said was true. "R-really?" He mumbled a small flicker of hope not yet dead in his chest. Atem nodded, smirking triumphantly. "And little one..." He purred, "I love you too..."

He captured Yugi's lips, never noticing an empty card falling out of his pocket.

The picture of Mahaad was gone. 

Mi Libertad played in the background: The bird had finally broken its cage, and gained his own wings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In heaven, Mahaad watched the new couple embrace with a contended smile on his face.

Things had turned out nicely. He decided

He had known Atem wouldn't be the one to stick his neck out into a relationship, and Yugi was far too shy. He had to give the young light a bit of dream prodding to point him in the right direction –aka, forcing him to invite himself to Atem's house.

He smirked and tapped a tan finger against his cheek. Mahaad knew better then most people, that love didn't _**Loiter**_. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((Stumbles and strikes a pose)) Ta-DA! Okay, no rotten fruit thrown at me please and thank you! I was struggling with the ending. (By the way, the beginning of the chapter actually happened... including an amazingly unobservant teacher)...**

Read and Review!

**NEWS!******

A War of Hearts only has one more chapter to go until its completion!

Teratos High is my next project, it is a YamixYugi fic and should be up within the week 'WoH' is completed!  



End file.
